Love Of My Life (Spanish Version)
by Killerqueen2.0
Summary: Crowley lleva a Aziraphale a un concierto de Queen, sin saber que una canción le marcaría la vida. Dibujo de portada: sungmee.


_**12 de julio de 1986**_

Crowley detuvo su Bentley frente a librería y bajó por Aziraphale, no quería retrasarse ya que había conseguido dos boletos para el concierto de Queen en Wembley y sabía que llegar tarde sería desperdiciar totalmente los boletos.

Aun no entendía que impulso lo hizo invitar al ángel al concierto, este se había mostrado dubitativo de ir ya que pensaba que la música de la banda solo eran ruidos estridentes sin ningún sentido, pero al final, el demonio pudo convencerlo.

—_Vamos ángel, puedo demostrarte que la música de Queen es mucho más que ruido, puedes confiar en mi_ —le había dicho al ángel, siendo esto lo que lo convenció de ir.

Antes de Crowley tuviera oportunidad de entrar a la librería Aziraphale había salido mostrando el estilo que había escogido para el concierto. Esta vez el ángel se había desprendido su saco, chaleco y corbata de moño, llevando puesto una camisa color crema arremangada, así como pantalones color café claro y zapatos del mismo color. Para rematar, su cabello no estaba acomodado como siempre y algunos mechones blancos caían sobre sus ojos, pero sin causarle molestias, aparentemente.

—Wow ángel, luces... diferente —soltó sorprendido sin poder evitarlo, después de todo, Aziraphale no había cambiado de estilo desde hace varias décadas y aquel look le daba un aire... atractivo ante sus ojos.

—Gracias Crowley —dijo sinceramente Aziraphale—. Debo decir que tú también luces bien.

El demonio bajó la mirada mientras analizaba lo que llevaba puesto, hace mucho que había abandonado el estilo de los 70s afeitándose el bigote y cortando su pelo, así como cambiando los pantalones acampanados y zapatos de plataforma por pantalones ajustados y zapatos planos. Llevaba puesta una chaqueta de cuero negra con una playera del mismo color con grandes letras doradas que decía QUEEN.

—Si, como sea —dijo, restándole importancia—. Es hora de irnos—. mencionó mientras se dirija al Bentley.

—Sí, supongo que será divertido ¿Verdad? —dijo, tratando de darse ánimos ante el nerviosismo que sentía.

Afortunadamente llegaron a tiempo (claro, con ayuda de algunos milagros demoníacos) y rápidamente se adentraron al estadio mientras que Crowley no puedo evitar mostrar su emoción, él se consideraba el mayor fan de Queen y sabía que este era un concierto al que no podía faltar.

Varios minutos después, el concierto inició con los primeros acordes de _One Vision_ trayendo consigo la excitación de los fanáticos en forma de gritos.

Al principio, Aziraphale se mostró algo incómodo entre la bulla del público, pero conforme el concierto avanzaba fue haciéndose parte la emoción del público y del mismo Crowley quien no paraba de corear cada canción.

—Te dije que te iba a gustar ángel, Queen es mucho más que música estridente —le dijo Crowley en medio de una de las canciones, Aziraphale logro escucharlo a pesar del bullicio de la multitud y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, supongo que si —

Algunas canciones después, la banda toco una canción llamada _Who Wants to Live Forever _y no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido, la letra era pura poesía y había tanta emoción en la música que comprendió el fanatismo de Crowley con la banda.

Aunque el verdadero momento de emoción fue cuando la banda toco una canción llamada _Love of My Life_, donde desde los primeros acordes pudo sentir todo el amor que había en la canción y la letra era simplemente hermosa. Sus ojos se habían empezado a empañar en lágrimas y puso una de sus manos en su corazón, simplemente no podía controlar todas las emociones que le daba aquella canción.

—Amo esta canción —murmuró Crowley, al no recibir respuesta de su acompañante volteó y lo que vio le hizo sentir una especie de ternura.

El ángel se encontraba con una mano en su pecho y sus ojos brillaban debido a las lágrimas, aun así, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

—¿Estas bien, ángel? —preguntó, sin embargo, Aziraphale no contesto, seguía inmerso en la canción.

Crowley aprovechó aquel momento para mirar detenidamente a su acompañante, la expresión en su rostro y la dulzura que este irradiaba hizo que una sensación cálida se instalara en su pecho, en ese momento había olvidado totalmente a la banda, concentrándose solamente en el ángel a su lado mientras una sonrisa boba aparecía en su rostro.

Lo miró con tal ternura que cualquier persona que hubiera prestado atención a esa escena pudiera ver solo a un hombre enamorado.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, el demonio tomó la mano libre de su acompañante, haciéndole sobresaltar un poco.

—Es una canción hermosa, triste, pero hermosa —dijo Aziraphale, mientras trataba de controlar sus emociones, en vano.

—Si —contesto Crowley sin pensarlo. Se encontraba tan ensimismado en la imagen de Aziraphale que ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a la canción, todo su interés estaba en el ángel.

—Crowley... —dijo el ángel, tratando de llamar la atención del demonio.

En ese momento, Crowley despertó de su ensoñación. La canción estaba a punto de acabar, pero él seguía viendo a Aziraphale con la misma ternura.

Vio que los ojos del ángel se encontraban húmedos por las lágrimas, así que rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta para luego entregarle un pañuelo para que las limpiara. Aquello sorprendió a Aziraphale, pero aun así aceptó el pañuelo con una sonrisa.

—Gracias —dijo, mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

—¿Te gustó? — le preguntó el demonio al escuchar los últimos acordes de la canción.

—Si, mucho —

Tras finalizar la canción, aplaudió el final como todos, ansioso por oír la siguiente.

El demonio, siendo víctima de sus impulsos, rodeo al ángel con un brazo, sorprendiendo a este, pero, aun así, no hizo nada para evitarlo.

Aunque en el trascurso del concierto escucharon otras maravillosas canciones, ambos sabían que Love of My Life había adquirido un significado especial para ellos.

Crowley sabía que su fanatismo por la banda había crecido aún más después de aquello, al permitirle ver esa parte tan adorable y dulce del ángel, algo que sabía muy bien, que recordaría por el resto de la eternidad.

.

.

.

_**12 de julio del 2019**_

Habían pasado ya 33 años de aquel momento que, aunque Crowley no admitiría jamás, era uno de sus recuerdos favoritos y uno que no podía sacar de su mente tan fácilmente.

También había pasado un año del casi fin del mundo. En ese momento se encontraban en Tadfield, celebrando la boda de la bruja americana que había atropellado y aquel sujeto que poco conocía.

Afortunadamente para él, la boda no se había realizado en una iglesia, por lo que podía andar cómodamente por el lugar.

—Es una boda hermosa, ¿no lo crees, querido? —le dijo de repente una voz, haciéndolo sobresaltar y sonrojarse furiosamente.

Frente a él se encontraba Aziraphale, vistiendo un traje color crema y con el cabello acomodado de una forma que le recordaba a aquel concierto al que asistieron hace más de 30 años.

Él solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras se sonrojaba aún más. Después del casi Armageddon, se había dado cuenta que sus sentimientos hacia el ángel iban más allá de una simple amistad y que así tendría que aceptarlo. Pero, a pesar del carácter decisivo del demonio, aun no encontraba forma de declararle aquellos sentimientos al ángel.

—Y.… los novios se encuentran muy enamorados, ¿no es así? —dijo, mientras se sentaba a su lado y fijaba su vista en la pareja, quienes bailaba alegremente en la pista de baile.

Crowley no dijo ninguna palabra, volvió su vista hacia los novios, pero, a diferencia del ángel, no los miraba para admirarlos si no que los miraba con preocupación de que el novio, quien era tan torpe los hiciera caer a ambos.

—¿Estas bien, querido? No has soltado ni media palabra en toda la fiesta —le cuestionó Aziraphale, temeroso de que pasara algo con su amigo.

Crowley, sintiéndose culpable de la angustia del ángel, solo volteo a verlo y con una sonrisa dulce le contestó —No tengo nada Ángel, no hay nada de qué preocuparse—.

Aziraphale solo sonrió, aliviado de que nada pasara con el demonio. En ese momento, Anathema llamó la atención de todos para hacer un anuncio.

—Newt y yo queremos agradecer a todos por venir —dijo, mientras abrazaba a su ahora esposo —ahora, tenemos una sorpresa para ustedes, especialmente para dos que se encuentran aquí, así que, si conocen esta canción, no duden en venir a bailarla—. después de eso, ella y su esposo se posicionaron para bailar.

Entonces, sonaron las primeras notas de aquella canción que Crowley reconoció rápidamente, volteo a ver a Aziraphale y pudo ver a este sonriendo con reminiscencia. El demonio tuvo un déjà vu de repente.

—¿Es aquella canción que oímos en ese concierto, no es así? —dijo Aziraphale controlando sus emociones mejor que en aquel concierto, pero, aun así, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Crowley solo vio como varias parejas llegaban a la pista de baile, así que, sin preguntarle siquiera, tomó la mano del ángel y prácticamente lo arrastró hasta la pista.

Se posicionaron en la pista de baile y empezaron a bailar suavemente, al compás de la canción.

El demonio solo se concentró en el rostro del ángel, que, junto al ritmo de la canción, le daba un aspecto que esto podía solo podía definir como... inefable.

El ángel por su parte, sonreía dulcemente, mientras su alma se inundaba de cientos de sensaciones cálidas, que solo sentía cada vez que se encontraba junto al demonio.

En un momento, Crowley empezó a cantar la canción a la bajo, solo para él.

Aziraphale no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos, la voz del demonio era suave y dulce pero fuerte a la vez, todo eso lo hacía sentir en el séptimo cielo.

Crowley, al igual que ese concierto del 86, había puesto toda su atención en el ángel junto a él, poco importándole que su banda favorita estuviera sonando. Se concentró los gestos de este, en su dulce sonrisa y el brillo en su mirar... y se dio cuenta, una voz en su interior le dijo _hazlo. _Entonces, tomó todo el coraje que era necesario y dijo:

—Ángel... —

—Sí, Crowley —

—Te amo —

En aquel momento, todo dejo de girar para Aziraphale, su corazón latía mil por hora tras aquella confesión.

—¿Desde... desde cuándo? —le preguntó al demonio, en un tono de voz suave.

—Si te soy totalmente honesto... creo que desde hace 6000 años —

¡¿6000 años?! No lo podía creer.

Crowley, al ver que no había contestación por parte del ángel, estaba a punto de retirarse de la pista, hasta que sintió un fuerte agarre en su muñeca.

Aziraphale lo tomo de la cadera y siguieron bailando.

—He sido tan ciego, tan pero tan ciego —dijo el ángel de repente.

—Ángel... ¿qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó el demonio, temeroso de su reacción.

—Lo que quiero decir es... —en ese instante tomo a Crowley de la barbilla y lo jaló hasta él, haciendo que sus labios y los de él tuvieran contacto por primera vez. Aquel momento fue mágico, Crowley lo podía comparar fácilmente con el concierto de hace 33 años, incluso mejor.

Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, Aziraphale volvió a hablar— Lo que quiero decir es que, aquellos sentimientos son correspondidos desde hace 75 años, desde 1944—

Crowley no lo podía creer, algunas lágrimas traicioneras salieron de sus ojos y Aziraphale las limpio dulcemente, momento que luego aprovechó para darle un casto beso en los labios.

Siguieron bailando, no solo lo que duraba la canción (que, por cierto, se volvió totalmente la favorita de Crowley) si no durante toda la noche, bajo las miradas enternecidas de todos los invitados de la fiesta.

Después de eso, Crowley prendía una vela a Queen cada día, agradecido por aquella canción y todo lo que hizo por él.


End file.
